


Kindness

by Ton (tonkatsupls), tonkatsupls



Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal Feeding, Complete, Disney Princess Marianne, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: Marianne feeds a cat and gets a gift in return.
Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578643
Kudos: 5





	Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> For Tina.

“There there…” Marianne strokes Dorte’s horse gently. “That’s a good boy.”

Marianne smiles as Dorte whinnies softly. She leans on the stable door, her free hand reaching down into her skirt pocket.

“Here, I got you this.” Marianne brings forth a bright red apple. Her smile widens as Dorte eats the apple from her hand. “Not so fast! I can bring more later today if you’d like. There was some extra in the kitchen, and-”

“Meow!”

Marianne turns her head towards the sound. Sitting right next to her is an orange tabby cat, its eyes wide as it watches her. Marianne kneels down once Dorte is finished feeding.

“Do you want some food too?” Marianne asks, reaching into her pockets once more. “I think I might have some cheese on me…”

Marianne extracts small bits of cheese, offering her hand to the cat. The cat purrs, lapping up bits of cheese quickly, and then dart away when it is done. Marianne folds her hands on top of her knees.

“Maybe I should bring some food for that cat too later…”

She hardly finishes her musing when the same cat appears once more. The cat drops a piece of ore on her feet and then looks at her expectantly. Marianne picks up the black stone.

“Is this for me?” The cat meows, and upon gaining confirmation, Marianne smiles once more and pockets the gift. She pets the cat’s head, the cat rubbing into her palm. “Thank you.”


End file.
